He's Fallen into a Routine
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: He's fallen into a routine and when he breaks that routine, his day just doesn't function the same. Channy- STRONG ANGST


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance.

A/N: So this is a cute little Channy ficlet. :D

SUMMARY: He's fallen into a routine and when he breaks that routine, his day just doesn't function the same. Channy

TITLE: He's fallen into a Routine

WARNINGS: Mild alcoholism and eating disorders.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 1

_He's fallen into a routine and when he breaks that regime, his day just doesn't function the same. _

Chad staggered through the front door and threw himself on to the sofa. It was a secure building so he thought why lock it? Curling up on the sofa, he burrowed his aching and bleeding skull into one of the pillows and exhaled heavily. His apartment stank of whisky and damp…

But it was part of his routine.

When he woke the next morning, he instantly pounded his hand onto his head in one huge thrust and fell into the bathroom. Taking the bottle of vodka that was on the side, he took huge swigs and felt the strong taste take the lining off his throat. It took five or six minutes to come to terms with the way he looked. Faded. Unshaven. Unclean. The same as he looked every morning. He ran a hand over his abdomen, over the bruises. The thin, pale layer of skin that was draped over his frame was tattered and cut, plagued by bruises…

But it was part of his routine.

Rain lashed at his window panes in large deadly drops and the wind howled through the cracks in the wall. He lived in what looked like a place of horrors, completely different to the five star apartments he used to live in. Of course that was before he got into debt. He had to find some way to pay for his deathly addiction. He let a tear slip down his cheek and quickly wiped it away almost in an instant. He didn't want to cry…

But it was part of his routine.

He'd grown so thin; he could see his ribs in detail. It was almost like a skeleton had replaced him. Draping a long sleeved top over his body, he decided to add a touch of make-up to cover the bruise under his eye and skip breakfast. He wasn't dying of hunger… at least that's what he thought. He didn't want to miss breakfast…

But it was part of his routine.

When he arrived at Condor Studios, Sonny passed him and smiled. Soon, her smile faded and she walked over to him and ran a hand over his chest. Chad stared bleary eyed at her, the whites of his eyes a piercing red.

"Chad? Oh my God Chad what are… what have… you become?" Sonny mumbled through a quivering lip as more and more tears were forced into her eyes. Chad tore himself away from her grip and tried to walk away but her hold was too strong on his arm. "Chad, tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied in a husky tone. "Nothing is wrong." Sonny was smarter than that, she could see behind his disguise and so she sighed and pulled him into her arms…

Not part of his routine.

"I tried Sonny. I tried to break away but I couldn't." She nodded and placed a hand in his rough hair that jutted out of his head in all angles.

"It's okay. It's okay Chad, I know you tried." She mumbled into his shirt and slammed eyes shut, forcing the tears out in livid bursts of unstoppable power. Her heart beat so hard she thought it might just rip right out of her chest but she never let go. "Why?" She whispered in his ear brokenly.

"I wanted to change." He replied in an equally as quiet whisper. "I didn't want to look the same, I wanted a fresh start and I wanted a whole new life." Sonny sighed and ran a hand down his cheek.

"You know what I think? I think you should get off that winding road of self-pity and look in the mirror. You're perfect as you are… as you were. You're smile just… just took my breath away and your eyes, I'd get lost in them when I was trying to concentrate and I hate you but I love you at the same time and you confuse me so, so much that I cant think straight but sometimes I just don't want to think straight. You're like a thunder storm." Sonny smiled sweetly, her deep brown eyes adverting from the wall to his.

"And…?"

"I love thunder storms."

A/N: Well, I hope you like it and it is inspired by a Mighty Boosh story by 'RNRNKon' called Routine so if there are any other Mighty Boosh fans on here then READ IT! If there aren't… still read it. :D

Any who… sorry for the angst and that but HAPPY ENDING! Love ya and leave ya

Mrs OG. ;)


End file.
